Lucio
-Eyes |species = Inhuman |citizenship = |gender = Male |DOD = April 25, 2016 |age = 36 |affiliation = Hive (brainwashed) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 episodes) |actor = Gabriel Salvador |status = Deceased}} Lucio was a Colombian Inhuman who worked with the National Police of Colombia. Due to his powers, he was abducted by HYDRA under Gideon Malick's orders, as the first step into rebuilding an Inhuman army for Hive. Soon, he became enthralled by Hive and actively worked to serve HYDRA before meeting his end at the hands of Joey Gutierrez. Biography Early Life Terrigenesis Lucio joined the ranks of the National Police of Colombia in Bogotá. During the Inhuman Outbreak, Lucio went through Terrigenesis after ingesting a fish product tainted by the Terrigen Mist, and gained the ability to trap people in a rigormortis-like state by staring at them. However, Lucio was forced to wear sunglasses at all times, as he was unable to control his power. Lucio continued working for the National Police of Colombia, becoming Colonel Victor Ramon's right-hand man and using his powers against their enemies, which often included unarmed civilians.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 3.11: Bouncing Back Tracking Stolen Guns Conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] When Elena Rodriguez was stealing the guns from the National Police of Colombia, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Bobbi Morse, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Lance Hunter arrived to investigate where they met with Victor Ramon and Lucio. Upon Morse and Hunter capturing Rodriguez, Lincoln Campbell translated for her where they learned that her cousin Francisco Rodriguez. When Morse and Hunter confronted Francisco, they are ambushed by Ramon and Lucio who paralyzed them while Ramon shot a paralyzed Francisco in the head. Raid on the Police Station ]] Lucio and Victor Ramon brought the half-paralyzed Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter back to the police station for questioning. In order to ensure that she would talk, Ramon had Lucio paralyze only Hunter while he demanded to know from Morse who they worked for. Morse stated that they were working to find any Inhumans for S.H.I.E.L.D. where Morse called Lucio "Medusa-Eyes." Upon learning of their capture, Daisy Johnson and Elena Rodriguez raided the National Police of Colombia's police station. ]] With help from Johnson, Rodriguez and the Secret Warriors were able to defeat most of the guards and make their way to freeing Morse and Hunter. Eventually they came across Lucio and the over confident Rodriguez used her speed and was able to place a negating wrist device on him, however Lucio had already removed his sunglasses and temporarily paralyzed Rodriguez in the process, causing her to fling against a wall. In response Joey Gutierrez melted Lucio's sunglasses onto his face, ensuring that he could not use his powers against the team anymore. ]] Having been defeated, Lucio was led out by the Secret Warriors to be taken into custody with S.H.I.E.L.D.. He watched as a HYDRA vehicle flew over the Police Station and used a Extraction Claw to cut through the ceiling and picked him before Daisy Johnson, Bobbi Morse, and Alphonso Mackenzie could react. News of the HYDRA agents' success reached Gideon Malick and Giyera, who discussed recruiting Lucio into their army intended to be used by Hive. Servant of Hive Surrendering to the Hive stand guard over Hive]] Lucio was quickly brought to a secret HYDRA base in Europe. When confronted by Hive, Lucio attempted to paralyze him; however, Hive broke through Lucio's power and used his own to sway him. While Gideon Malick was away at a summit in Taipei, Taiwan, Hive told Giyera and Lucio to bring five humans to him. The pair located and seized the healthiest humans in the area, immobilizing them with Lucio's abilities. After delivering the humans to Hive, both Inhumans waited outside as their leader unleashed a wave of parasites, healing his host body while reducing the five humans to skeletons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 3.12: The Inside Man Final Battle ]] Lucio was sent to the Zephyr One to command a squad of soldiers and capture the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents inside the plane. As the Secret Warriors boarded the plane, Lucio ambushed them and managed to paralyze Lincoln Campbell, but he died soon after at the hands of Joey Gutierrez by being stabbed in the chest. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons later examined Lucio's corpse and found out that he had been infected by Hive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 3.17: The Team Powers Lucio was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Paralysis Inducement': Lucio was able to put people into a temporary rigor mortis-like state by staring into a person's eyes. He was unable to control his powers, and he had to wear thick sunglasses to prevent himself from paralyzing everyone around him. Equipment *'Flip-Up Sunglasses': Since Lucio was unable to control his powers, he constantly wore thick flip-up sunglasses. These seemed to be permanently attached after Joey Gutierrez melted them onto his face. Relationships Allies *National Police of Colombia **Victor Ramon † - Superior *HYDRA **Hive † - Enthraller **Gideon Malick † **Giyera † Enemies *Francisco Rodriguez † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Bobbi Morse **Lance Hunter **Alphonso Mackenzie **Secret Warriors ***Lincoln Campbell † ***Joey Gutierrez - Killer ***Daisy Johnson ***Elena Rodriguez Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''The Inside Man'' ***''The Team'' ***''The Singularity'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Joey Gutierrez